Charlotte D'Lota
Charlotte D'Lota is a secondary antagonist of the video game Koudelka. She is a malevolent, tragic ghost of a little girl that resides in the dungeons below the Heyworth Estate in Nemeton Monastery. Though she has nothing to do with the final villain, Elaine Heyworth, she haunts the areas the heroes travel through and tries to have them killed whenever she sees them. She was one of the many people killed within the Inquisitional Dungeon that the Heyworth Estate was built on top of whose malice Patrick Heyworth had hoped would fuel his ritual to bring Elaine back to life. Background Charlotte is first encountered by Koudelka, Edward and James, the protagonists of Koudelka, when they first made their way into the lower levels of the monastery seeking the dark secrets of the Heyworth Estate built upon it. Edward sees the pale girl across a hallway and chases after her. Charlotte lures Edward further in after her, his eyes were so fixed on her moving towards the back wall that he did not notice the large hole in the floor. Koudleka stops Edward a step away from the plunge and points it out to him, at which point Charlotte comments that she was hoping he'd die and reveals herself as ghost by floating and then phasing through the back wall. The group meet her again when they fall through a trap-door latter in the monastery and land in a cell in the lower levels. Apparently the cell they ended up in was Charlotte's and she was there. She told them that her mother had given her up when she was a baby and the priests had tortured her and others like her for being "born bad", (illegitimate). James O'Flaherty, was a priest from the Vatican and attempted to comfort her in light of her obvious feelings of hatred for the Church, he said he was sure that her mother in fact loved her very much. Charlotte became enraged when the priest attempted to make presumptions about her mother and summoned the ghost of guards to the cell to kill the three heroes. Towards the end of the game they will encounter Charlotte again one last time but dealing with her depends on the party's actions. There are several letters her mother wrote her, none of which were given or ever read to her of course, and if Koudelka takes the time to collect all of them she will find out the truth about Charlotte's past. As it turns out Charlotte was first taken from her mother, the Queen of Hanover, by the priests of the Monastery shortly after being born because she was born of a love affair and at the time such circumstances of birth were considered unholy especially for nobles. Charlotte's mother was locked away herself in Alden's Castle but all the same wrote to Charlotte often even before she could read and was not told of her death so she continued to write them even after Charlotte's death. If the player skips the letters and confronts Charlotte for the final time Koudelka will empathize with her, as Koudleka was also an orphan and considered evil by the clergy for being a witch. But Koudelka's sympathy only furthers Charlotte's anger and she transforms into a terrible specter by giving into her built up malice then attacks forcing the party to vanquish her. If on the other-hand the player has Koudleka gather all the letters before she meets Charlotte for the last time it will show Charlotte that her mother not only did not want to give her up but loved her very much and thought about her until her dying days. Charlotte starts crying and says that the sudden concept of being loved seems scary and is too much. The knowledge of her mother's love will undo Charlotte's unfinished business send her to the other-side for good. Gallery Shadow Hearts Charlotte.png|Charlotte D'Lota Charlotte D'Lota.jpg Shadow Hearts Letters for Charlotte.png|Letters from Charlotte's mother Navigation Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Kids Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Monster Master Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:Chaotic Evil